Happy Birthday To You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: After Eve's bad break up, John Cena has a special surprise for his best friend on her birthday. Oneshot.


A/N: Okay, I don't know who all knows about John Singing Happy Birthday to Eve, but it was pretty much the most adorable thing ever!

I don't know why CM Punk was included, he just kind of walked around the ring while John did the talking/singing, but oh well, IT'S ALL ABOUT JOHN ANYWAY!

So, as many of you know I get Ideas from, next to nothing, and of course this would give me an idea, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Eve Torres, or any other superstar/diva mentioned in this oneshot.

* * *

><p><span>Happy Birthday To You<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 7<strong>__**th**__** 2011**_

"_This is over between us Eve; don't try to change my mind. I want nothing to do with you" Was the last thing Ted Dibiase said to Eve Torres before barging out of her apartment, in Boston, and slamming the door. She stood in the center of her living room, staring at the now closed door in disbelief. A few days ago everything had seemed so perfect than, in what seemed like an instant she had found out her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her with a co-worker. When she tried to confront him he denied it, but later gave in and admitted to the affair. Almost a year, that was how long he had been cheating on her. _

_She sank to her knees and let the tears fall, holding her face in her hands. How could he have done this to her, she had given him everything? She tried to wipe the tears away, telling herself that she would be better off if that is really what he thought of her, but they kept falling anyway. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust. _

_She got up and picked up her cellphone and dialed the number of the one person she knew would always be there for her. . . _

"_Hello Eve" she heard John Cena's voice, loud and clear, through the other end of the line, something, someone stable in a moment when she felt like everything was falling apart. _

"_J-John." _

"_Evie, why are you crying, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded so worried, it was nice to know someone cared about her, too bad it wasn't the man she had given three years of her life to. _

"_John, can . . . you please come over" she needed him, her best friend. _

"_Of course Eve, I'll be right there" _

"_Thanks John" she hung up the phone. She needed some support right now. _

~|x|~

_Less than fifteen minutes later John Cena was sitting next to her on the couch, and arm around her. _

"_Talk to me Evie" he said, she could hear the concern in his voice, in a way that was soothing enough, knowing that someone loved her, even if it was just as a friend. _

"_Ted broke up with me" she said, choking back the tears that wanted, so desperately, to escape. "He's been cheating on me" she said quietly. She felt so pathetic, how could she give her everything and it not be enough? Was **she** not good enough? What would she have to do, to become, to make someone love her if her best wasn't enough to make them stay. _

"_He must be crazy Eve, if he was cheating on you than that is his loss." John stroked her caramel colored curls as he held her against his chest. _

"_What did I do wrong John, I did everything, I gave everything, why am I not good enough?" she hated herself for crying again but she couldn't help it, it hurt too much. _

"_Eve, honey, you didn't do anything wrong, you're amazing, beautiful, smart, and caring what isn't to love? Like I said, it's his loss. It'll be okay, I promise, and you know I always keep my promises." He said, wiping the tears away. _

_~|x|~_

_**August 21, 2011**_

John Cena walked into the Arena, over an hour early, carrying his duffel bag. He had just got done with a signing and was now dead set on talking to McMahon.

Today was Eve's birthday and he had a great idea; he just had to get McMahon to agree to it.

He dropped his duffel bag off in the locker room before going to McMahon's office and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Vince's voice, he sounded angry, which meant John would have to work extra hard to get Vince to allow him to do what he wanted to do.

"Vince, it's John, can I talk to you about something?" John said through the door, his hand already on the handle in case Vince said yes.

"Yea, come in Cena, but make it quick."

~|x|~

"Come on Eve, can't you at least _act _like you are having fun?" Maryse said sarcastically as she laced her arm through Eve's.

"Sorry 'Ryse, I have a lot on my mind." She said, faking a smile for her friend.

"What do you have on your mind, maybe we can help?" Melina Perez laced her arm through Eve's other arm and smiled.

Eve glanced at the raven haired woman and shook her head "I think I'll keep it to myself thank you"

Her two friends had decided to take her out to lunch and on a quick shopping trip before they went to the arena because it was Eve's birthday. Eve loved Maryse and Melina but she would have preferred to stay at the hotel and read a book or take a relaxing bath but they had insisted.

So here she was, shopping with the duo even though her mind was elsewhere. She knew it was probably wrong but ever since John had supported her after Ted broke up with her she hadn't been able to keep him off her mind. She had always loved John, but she had always insisted that she only loved him as a friend. . .

Could she have been wrong? Did she have deeper, more passionate, feelings for her long-time friend?

She believed she did, but what could she do about it? She couldn't tell him and risk losing her best friend.

"How do you think this would look Eve?" Melina asked, tearing Eve away from her thoughts. Melina was holding a black, sparkly, sleeveless dress in front of her body.

"Why do you bother asking, You know you will look good in it" Eve said with a laugh "You are gorgeous Melina, it would look great"

Melina smiled, pleased and draped it over her arm. "Aren't you going to get anything?" she asked.

Eve looked through the racks of clothing but nothing really caught her attention. She had a lot of clothes and she just didn't see anything that she really wanted. "Maybe I'll get a bag or something" she said.

"Oh, that's a great idea; I could use a new one too" Maryse said, grabbing her hand and dragging her off in the direction of their desired destination.

Eve could hear the sound of Melina's heels on the tiled floors as she followed. She felt guilty, but she couldn't help but sigh, she decided she was going to just pick a bag so they could leave; she really wanted this trip to be over.

~|x|~

John walked down to the ring; he loved the cheers from the crowds, the dedication of the WWE universe. He had no problem dedicating himself to the fans that dedicated so much of their time and love to him.

His wife had thought differently however, which is why they had gotten divorced a year and a half ago. He didn't regret his dedication to the company or the fans he loved so much. The WWE was like a big family and being at home with his wife had never felt like a family. He had loved her, but the love wasn't enough to keep them together, or make them want to make it work. They were still friends but he realized now that she had never been the right woman for him.

The woman who had helped him through the divorce and dedicated most of her spare time to supporting him through that time was the woman he was meant to be with.

Eve Marie Torres.

He slid into the ring and held his arms up as the fans cheered; he turned and looked at Punk, who, as usual, looked angry. He smirked at him before walking over to the side of the ring and motioning for a microphone.

He noticed the confusion in Phil's eyes as he brought the microphone up and said "Can I ask Eve to come out to the ring for a minute please, Come on Eve, I KNOW you are out there" John looked up the ramp and waited, he was happy Vince had let him do this last minute.

_**She looks good to me, she's got everything I want, everything I need, she looks good to me and everytime I see her I can barely breathe. . .**_

John watched as Eve walked down the ramp, looking beautiful as always. He watched as Phil walked over and held the ropes for her as she entered the ring. He smiled at her before holding the microphone up again "So, for those of you that don't know Today is a very special day. Today is the birthday of one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. Today is Eve's birthday. So, come one WWE Universe, I think it would be the best birthday present for her if she heard the most dedicated fans in the world sing her happy birthday." He glanced over at Eve before leading the song "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Eve, Happy Birthday to you." He smiled as the fans sang along with him.

"Eve is one of the most dedicated and talented diva's we have and I wanted to wish her a very happy birthday" he said as he hugged his best friend.

He wanted to laugh when he heard the Happy Birthday Eve chant begin and grow louder and louder. He smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you Eve Torres" in her ear before taking a step back and handing his microphone to a stage hand.

The referee asked her to leave the ring before she could respond and the match began as she walked backstage.

~|x|~

Eve watched backstage as John pinned punk for what seemed like the hundredth time in the match, but this time, he finally got the tree count.

She couldn't believe he had done that, it was so sweet.

She also couldn't believe he told her he loved her, her heart was still racing. She rubbed her palms together as she paced the floor in his dressing room. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She never thought that John would return her feelings, she was so happy. She smiled as the door to his locker room opened and he walked in.

"Hey Eve."

"Great match out there John" she said stupidly. She couldn't have slapped herself, that was the first thing she chose to say to the man who just told her he loved her?

He chuckled and nodded, that famous charming smile gracing his lips. "Thank you Evie." He said.

"I love you too John" she said quickly.

He smiled and walked over and kissed her running his fingers through her hair. "That was what I was hoping to hear when I walked in" he said.

"It should have been the first thing I said" she said, feeling stupid.

"No, the great match thing was wonderful Eve, I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said. "How about I get cleaned up and change and then we go out, sound fun?" he asked.

"I'd love to John." She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her one more time before she left, leaving him to change. She smiled as she left his locker room, she couldn't believe that two weeks ago she thought that her life was falling apart, how wrong she had been. Now, on her birthday, she realized that now, because of her break up, everything was finally falling into place.

Who knew a simple song like 'Happy Birthday' could have such a happy ending.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hop you all liked it, reviews would be appreciated, as always!

I also made a twitter specifaclly for Fanfiction so if you want to follow it for updates/news/and such its truebeliever831, I'll also put a link on my page to the account

you should also check ou tthe awesome stories that have been written for me there are links to all of them on my page: xDefiningImperfection: You Know It's Real, ThefutureMrsAlexRiley John/Layla / Miz/Velvet & and Please don't leve me by WhitneySheree

Finally, I have a youtube account the link is at the very top of my profile, I have been making videos and I may start making story trailers, if you would be so kind and check them out and leave some comments it would be greatly appreciated.

~Danie


End file.
